Mahkota Dandelion
by crystallized cherry
Summary: 'Kau seperti tuan putri dengan memakai itu, Christa'—Armin kecil berujar, memuji gadis manisnya. Padang rumput yang hanya dinikmati berdua, hamparan bunga, serta sebuah mahkota dandelion, apakah ada kenangan lain yang lebih manis dari ini bagi Armin? / AU / for Armin CS05 Challenge /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Mahkota Dandelion**

_for Armin CS05 Challenge_

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Armin Arlert/Christa Renz (Historia Reiss), K+, Romance

© kazuka, september 22nd, 2013

**.**

_"'Kau seperti tuan putri dengan memakai itu, Christa!'—Armin kecil berujar, memuji gadis manisnya. Padang rumput yang hanya dinikmati berdua, hamparan bunga, serta sebuah mahkota dandelion, apakah ada kenangan lain yang lebih manis dari ini bagi Armin?"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sehampar padang luas, sebidang langit cerah yang dilintasi awan-awan putih besar, kemudian berbagai jenis bunga mengelilingi lokasi menenangkan itu—adalah sebuah kado dari Tuhan yang luar biasa bagi siapa saja; siapa saja yang menemukannya dan kemudian menjadikan itu sebagai tempat bermain mereka.

Rumput-rumputnya selalu basah setiap pagi, beberapa pohon yang memagarinya selalu puas mandi matahari tiap hari. Lebah-lebah menjadikan tempat ini surga, nektar dari jenis bunga manapun bisa mereka dapatkan, burung-burung kecil memakai ini sebagai lokasi transit dimana mereka akan bernyanyi merdu di setiap saat mereka menginginkan istirahat.

Armin Arlert menemukannya secara tak sengaja ketika dia mengejar bolanya yang menggelinding jauh dari halaman belakang rumahnya.

Christa kecil juga mengikutinya—dia tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di halaman belakang rumah Armin yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang mungil.

Mereka sama-sama masih berusia enam tahun.

"Christa, Christa!" panggil Armin, dia raih tangan gadis kecil itu untuk turut berlari beriringan dengannya. "Lihat! Bagus sekali!"

Kedua bibir mungil merah Christa terbuka, "Whoaa ... ke-keren sekali ..."

Mereka yang sempat berhenti pun kembali berlari—dengan tangan masih sama-sama saling menggenggam.

Armin dan Christa telah menemukan ladang baru untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu.

**.**

**.**

Pipi kemerahan Christa bersemu ketika dia menghirup aroma mawar yang merah merekah dalam-dalam—hal itu biasa terjadi padanya jika dia sedang benar-benar senang. "Aku ingin menanam ini di rumah."

Armin yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan sebuah bunga kamelia pun menoleh, rambut pirang berkilaunya berayun dengan cara yang menggemaskan, "Wah, mawar! Nanti kutanya pada ibu bagaimana cara menanamnya, ya!"

"Apa tidak bisa langsung kita tanam begini saja?" Christa mempraktekkan apa yang dia pikirkan dengan menancapkan mawar itu langsung ke tanah.

Armin menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin. Nanti saja kutanya, ya. Besok kita kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengambilnya."

Christa pun mengangguk. Perhatiannya segera teralih pada serumpun bunga oranye yang tak dia tahu namanya.

"Christa, Christa," panggilan dari suara renyah Armin sekarang membuat Christa yang menoleh. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di samping Christa dengan segenggam bunga halus berwarna putih. "Lihat, ini keren sekali!"

Armin meniup bunga putih kecil yang dia temukan, kemudian bunga itu—seperti kena sihir—memisah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang seperti kapas, kemudian melayang tinggi ke angkasa, menunggang angin dan membebaskan diri ke langit biru.

"Mereka keren sekali!" Armin memandang ke bagian-bagian kecil bunga putih tadi yang hampir tak lagi kelihatan. "Seperti kapas. Mereka seperti gulali putih yang sering dibelikan ibu! Apa memang benar-benar manis, ya?"

"Hihi," Christa tertawa geli dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan—suara seorang putri kecil, heh?—dan kemudian menambahkan, "Namanya dandelion. Kakak sepupuku pernah bercerita tentang itu."

"Whoaa, dandelion," Armin mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa aku menyukai bunga itu!"

"Aku juga," Christa menengadah, sayang sekali, sudah tak dapat dia temukan anak-anak dandelion yang tadi diterbangkan Armin. "Boleh aku meniup mereka?" dia menunjuk pada sisa-sisa bunga yang masih berada di telapak tangan Armin.

"Boleh, ini!"

Christa mengambil satu yang paling besar, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi—dan kemudian _"pfuuh_!"—melayanglah mereka ke lazuardi yang luas tanpa batas.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Di sanalah surga mereka.

Bebas dari kebisingan, hanya ada keduanya, hanya ada damai dan hanya ada tawa gembira.

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Christa menemukan serumpun bunga biru yang benar-benar menarik. Keragaman bunga-bunga di sini membuat dia semakin tertarik untuk mempelajari ilmu-ilmu tentang bunga—kelak jika ia sudah besar nanti. Rasanya menyenangkan jika setiap hari berhadapan dengan bunga-bunga yang wangi dan menyegarkan.

Dipetiknya beberapa, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Armin—di sudut lain—tampak merangkai sesuatu.

**.**

"Ini untukmu!"

"Ini untukmu!"

Christa berdiri, Armin duduk. Dua-duanya bersamaan mengucap kata yang sama—dengan tangan yang sama-sama mengulurkan sesuatu pula.

Lantas, dua-duanya tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu, Armin. Warnanya cocok sekali dengan matamu yang bagus. Aku suka matamu!"

Armin tersipu, kemudian tangannya dia dekatkan pada Christa, "Ini mahkota untukmu, Christa. Aku yakin kau akan makin cantik kalau memakai ini."

Senyum Christa merekah ketika Armin berdiri dan memakaikan mahkota itu padanya. Mahkota kecil saja, padahal—berupa rangkaian dari dandelion-dandelion yang banyak dan tangan Armin begitu rapi menatanya.

"Cocok buatmu. Kau terlihat seperti tuan putri kalau memakai itu, Christa!" ucap Armin sambil tersenyum riang.

Christa melompat gembira, dipeluknya Armin dengan erat, "Terima kasih mahkotanya, Armin!" dia pun melepas rangkulannya. "Kalau aku tuan putrinya, kau jadi pangerannya, ya! Besok-besok akan kupinjam selendang ibu, biar kau pakai supaya terlihat seperti jubah pangeran! Kita akan main-main seperti tuan putri dan pangeran di sini."

Dengan wajah masih merah, Armin mengiyakan, "Boleh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayang, semua tinggal kenangan.

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang masih sepi itu, Armin sengaja pamitan untuk berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi karena ingin mampir ke suatu tempat. Buku-bukunya bahkan beberapa ia tenteng saja, ia tak mau buang-buang waktu untuk menjejalkan semua itu ke dalam tas.

**.**

Padang itu tinggal kenangan. Seseorang membelinya dua tahun lalu untuk dijadikan hunian, membabat habis seluruh flora di sana tanpa ampun, tanpa izin kedua orang yang telah menjadikan lokasi itu sebagai markas utama mereka. Dan sialnya, pembangunan rumahnya terhenti karena suatu musabab yang tak Armin mengerti—menjadikan padang itu tak terawat.

Benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan—sebuah rumah seperempat jadi dengan ilalang dan rumput-rumput liar mengerubunginya, menjadi terlihat seram, malah.

Armin menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam, mengenang kembali semua momen-momen kesukaannya—ketika dia melihat anak-anak dandelion berlomba menaiki angin, menyaksikan mereka pergi hingga tak terjangkau lagi oleh mata, kemudian meniup bunga yang lain lagi ... begitu seterusnya.

Dandelion seperti simbol kebebasan untuknya. Hanya dengan melihat, seolah dia lupa dia punya masalah.

Apalagi sekarang dia sudah masuk ke tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Harus lebih giat belajar dan seringkali direpotkan oleh tugas-tugas yang mengekang—tak seperti era sekolah dasar dahulu. Dia butuh peregang stres.

Harusnya bisa dengan dandelion.

Tapi ... di zaman seperti ini—apalagi dia tinggal di pusat kota—sangat sulit untuk mencari bunga menarik itu.

Armin telah kehilangan kenangan favoritnya di padang rumput itu.

**.**

Dia seakan kehilangan apa yang berharga sekali untuknya.

**.**

Sadar bahwa dia melamun terlalu lama untuk mengingat-ingat hal yang tak lagi ada—Armin akhirnya berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Takut terlambat. Apalagi hari ini ada acara penting—yang sempat dilupakannya gara-gara memikirkan masa lalu dan _mahkota dandelion_.

_Semoga tidak terlambat, semoga tidak terlambat, semoga tidak!_

Dia percepat langkah seribunya.

**.**

**.**

"Whoa, lihat dia! Dia cantik sekali!"

"Iya! Seperti malaikat!"

"Waaaah, manisnya! Tubuhnya mungil, lagi, sangat menggemaskan!"

"Wah, aku iri!"

"Cantiknyaaa!"

Ucapan-ucapan itulah yang Armin dengar ketika dia bergumam "permisi" pada orang-orang yang berdesakan memenuhi halaman sekolah. Armin juga tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini, tahu.

Ya, hari ini sekolah mereka mengadakan festival sebagai pembukaan dari rangkaian acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-setengah abad. Sebagai permulaan, ada pagelaran busana bertema natural untuk siswi-siswi, baik junior maupun tingkat akhir—siapapun yang berminat.

"Wah, sepertinya kali ini kau yang mendapatkan banyak sekali perhatian, eh, Christa Renz?" Armin tiba di barisan penonton terdepan ketika sang pembawa acara mengucapkan itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," gadis pirang mungil di depan sana tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak seperti yang lain yang banyak menggunakan topi, kali ini kau menggunakan mahkota! Bagus sekali! Dandelion, ya? Manis sekali, bunga-bunganya sangat lembut, cocok untukmu yang memang sangat manis dan sering berkata-kata dengan lembut."

Semu kemerahan terlihat dari pipi Christa. "Ya ... aku sangat senang dengan bunga ini. Aku merangkainya sendiri tadi malam," dia menjeda, matanya tampak mencari-cari seseorang. "Entah apa yang akan orang lain katakan, aku tidak tahu, tapi seseorang pernah bilang bahwa aku terlihat cantik kalau memakai ini. Makanya ... aku menyukai bunga ini. Aku memakai ini untuknya."

Armin tersenyum kecil.

Bersamaan, terdengar siulan riuh dari penonton, entah karena iri atau menganggap cerita Christa barusan adalah sebuah hal yang sangat romantis.

"Dia tidak berbohong, Christa, kau memang manis sekali dengan mahkota ini. Semoga beruntung, ya! Semoga kau bisa jadi pemenang dan bisa menggunakan hadiahnya untuk mentraktir pangeranmu itu!"

Merah pipi Christa semakin menyata, namun dia tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. Kemudian, dia melambaikan tangan pada penonton, sekadar tanda pamitan karena dia akan segera kembali ke belakang panggung sebab jatah waktu tampilnya sudah selesai.

Dia sempat berhenti untuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan lebih lama untuk seseorang.

Armin mengerti itu siapa.

'Siapa' orang itu membuat dia tersenyum makin lebar—serta balas melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

(_Siapa lagi memangnya selain Armin Arlert—dirinya sendiri?_)

**.**

Sudahlah, tak apa dia kehilangan tempat favoritnya serta bunga-bunga kebebasan yang menjadi pelepas penatnya.

... Asalkan, dia masih punya kenangan-kenangan manis pandang rumput itu di dalam kepalanya—serta seorang gadis cantik bermahkotakan dandelion di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: coretmaafsummarynyaabalcoret uhuk uhuk kali ini pair minor, ya, hahaha~ mungkin yang ngeship mereka jarang tapi ... aku suka mereka u / / / u manis dan unyu banget. pair bocaaaah *seribu emot lope* soal ficnya yang minim plot dan konflik dan sangat simpel begini ... aduh maaf ya soalnya prompt yang muncul di otakku cuma kata 'dandelion' doaaang ;; itu bunga favoritku sih ehehe. Buat Dewi, sang pemberi challenge, apa fic ini bisa diterima? Senang bisa ikut challenge-mu ehehehe XD

terima kasih sudah membaca, ya n.n)/ semoga bisa terhibur~ dan jangan lupa, kalau ada yang keliru/salah ketik/salah makna di bacaan ini mohon kasih tahu ya hehe :3


End file.
